


SnowWells Meets Ed

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Meets Fandoms [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fandom crossover, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene between Ed & Frankie from season 3 with their first kiss! SnowWells version, pre-series timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	SnowWells Meets Ed

The sound of her heels on the marble floor echoed across the empty lab as Caitlin walked past the corridors and soon found herself standing just outside her destination - a closed door which bore the name plaque of  _Dr. Harrison Wells_ \- and for a brief second, Caitlin took a deep breath as she gathered her wits before she could knock on the door. She had never actually been summoned to his private office in the six months that she had been working at S.T.A.R Labs, but surely it couldn't be as intimidating as Hartley made it out to be; Harrison Wells was a genius of course, but he was also quite caring and thoughtful about each of his employees who worked on the Particle Accelerator; he always walked around the floor as he spoke to everyone about their daily jobs and was extremely polite. There was also the fact that Harrison looked far too young for his age and had a charming aura about him wherever he went and that infectious smile... Caitlin stopped herself once those thoughts started to form; it was no secret that she harbored a tiny crush against him, but she also knew that he was her boss and mentor and any kind of inter-office relationships were forbidden. She had to stop thinking about him and these schoolgirl crush-like feelings. Bracing herself for whatever was about to happen, Caitlin knocked on his office door.

"Come in." His voice sounded firm as Caitlin turned the knob and stepped inside.

As soon as she set foot over the threshold, Caitlin momentarily forgot all about her nervousness and fears and feelings; the office was so... warm and comforting that she couldn't help but gaze at everything in awe, including Harrison himself who was sitting at his desk, dressed in the same suit she had seen him in that morning, a white shirt under his usual black jacket, but he wore no tie and no glasses either.

"Ah, Caitlin... you're here." Harrison spoke up when he sensed her presence.

"Y... you asked to see me Dr. Wells?" Caitlin finally found her voice as she stayed near the entrance, not daring to move any closer; just being around him in the same room caused her heart to start pounding fast. 

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something." Never one to let things get dragged out, Harrison stood up and walked over to where Caitlin was in a few quick strides, stopping just a few feet apart from her.

If there was any indication as to what Harrison meant, Caitlin could not fathom the reason for this conversation, but she could sense the informality in the air around them; there was something... new... and different about the way he seemed in front of her. Caitlin couldn't have been sure in that moment, but later on, she swore that Harrison had been... nervous.

"What is it?" She asked softly, wondering how she was even standing straight with him so close to her; was it possible that somehow he knew? At least he hadn't asked her to close the door, which was still open, not that it mattered since they were alone on this night.

She knew that he had knowingly flirted with her several times while they worked together, even when the others were around, but never had he once asked her to stay behind late or said anything untoward or even touched her. Harrison was not like the other men that Caitlin encountered in her life and perhaps that was why he was so alluring, why his blue eyes seemed captivating, why his voice so...

"There's an elephant in the room that both of us are pretending to ignore." He started to say as he moved closer, "I think it's time we talked about it." His gaze was latched onto hers and Caitlin couldn't bear to look away as she tried to keep the conversation going.

"Okay..." Unsure of what exactly he was referring to, Caitlin simply tilted her head to the side, watching Harrison and wondered what his words meant.

"I believe that the elephant is you and I, Caitlin." Harrison's next words stunned her into silence as Caitlin tried to make sense of what she was hearing; he couldn't have... he didn't really... was he... acknowledging something between them?

By now, Harrison had stuffed his hands into his pockets as he observed Caitlin's reaction, this was more direct and blunt than he'd ever been with anyone; but he knew full too well that Caitlin was not just anyone, she was different... special... kind and caring and loving as well as clever and dedicated and witty. He knew that they'd been dancing around each other for several weeks now, playful teasing aside, Harrison hadn't felt like this with anyone else when he was around her.

"What about us?" Caitlin spoke up, meeting Harrison's gaze with equal intensity now, the idea of what he was suggesting still scared her and yet... when she heard him basically admit to having feelings for her as well, it gave her courage to see this meeting through.

"Well it's no secret that you're a beautiful and smart woman, your work here is exemplary too; you also have a big heart and truthfully... you bring happiness to everyone around." His words were honest as he dared to reach out and take Caitlin's hands in his, "And with your sense of humor, it is bearable to have Hartley around." He added as an afterthought, knowing it would make her smile.

Caitlin did more than smile, for the second she heard Harrison mention Hartley and compliment her sarcastic remarks whenever the other scientist tried to nitpick her work, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I... I don't know what to say to that." She answered him honestly, very much aware of Harrison's hands still holding hers.

"There's nothing to say... I simply think we should sort this out before it gets too late." The seriousness in his voice returned almost of his own accord. "I like you Caitlin. Maybe I should or I shouldn't, maybe it's right or it's wrong, maybe it's one-sided or maybe it's not... but I couldn't continue working with you until I told you how I felt. Truly felt." Harrison's eyes reflected the sincerity in his admission.

This was an outright confession of his feelings for her, but the moment Caitlin heard Harrison really saying those words, something from within made her pause... just for a second... but there was that hesitation on her part... Harrison noticed it clearly and realized that perhaps he had been too forward; stepping back to give her some space, he let go of her hands and waited patiently, he had never opened up to anyone like this before, but if he knew Caitlin even a little in these months since meeting her, she was worth the wait.

"I like you too..." Caitlin said at last, before continuing with the logical part of her mind speaking up, "But, don't you think that a... relationship of a certain sort, between us... it wouldn't be appropriate would it?" Why she had to say something else after admitting that she liked him too was beyond Caitlin's grasp.

"You're right. It wouldn't be appropriate." Harrison replied almost instantly, a mischievous grin forming on his face as a solution presented itself.

"Right." Even though she agreed with him that pursuing a relationship was not the way to go, Caitlin felt a twinge of sadness welling up in her heart; she really had thought things would go differently.

"So... you're fired." His voice broke through her reverie of thoughts and Caitlin only had a second's chance to glance up at him with a shocked look, barely being able to register what he had just said when things took another turn that she didn't expect at all.

Harrison closed the distance that lay between them as soon as the words were spoken as he bent down and cupped Caitlin's cheeks, kissing her fervently, not wanting to let her go. She hadn't fully processed the kiss when it ended with him pulling apart, breathing deeply.

"Hmm... now you're rehired." He said, resting his forehead against hers, knowing that she might need a few more seconds to catch her breath.

"I quit." Caitlin responded as she tugged him back for a proper kiss this time; if this was the only way she would have him then she didn't think about what her words were. She could feel his arms sliding down her waist while her fingers tangled themselves in his air, before they separated again, this time to make sure that they both remembered to breathe.

"Can I have my job back now?" She asked Harrison, still breathless from their second kiss, a deep blush had formed on her cheeks and she could feel a fire coursing through her veins even as she held onto him.

"In a minute." Harrison could see it in Caitlin's eyes that she wasn't about to leave, no matter the circumstances or possible difficulties they would encounter, they'd see them through together.

He knew that the night was still young and since neither of them were going anywhere, Harrison pulled Caitlin closer to him for a third kiss and as he spun her around, it gave him a chance to slam the door shut with one leg; never once breaking away from her lips, he decided to make the most of this opportunity they had taken tonight.


End file.
